In an known ampule of this type (European Patent 0 008 856 A1), the neck forms a cone with inside dimensions adapted to the dimensions of the standard conical member which is part of the hypodermic syringe. This construction avoids the requirement of attaching an injection needle in some manner to the conical member of the separate hypodermic syringe before the first injection needle is introduced into the ampule and before a second injection needle can be used for the injection. However, since the conical member produces a sealed connection with the inside cone of the neck, the ampule must be able to collapse in order to be able to completely remove the liquid contained in the ampule.
It is indeed desirable that the connection between the ampule and the hypodermic syringe be sealed during removal of the liquid from the ampule, so that during the removal process the ampule can also be turned upside down, without the liquid being lost. On the other hand, however, up until the removal of the liquid, the absence of stability in the form of or shape of the ampule causes interference.
As used in this application, "hypodermic or injection syringe" is a syringe to be used with a hollow needle for injection of material. The term "hypodermic needle" is a hypodermic syringe complete with a needle.